


那些年

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Kudos: 1





	那些年

尹净汉把自行车骑进学校车棚的时候刚好碰见同班同学夫胜宽，“哥！”比自己小几个月的圆脸弟弟热情地跑来打招呼，尹净汉跟他挥了挥手，夫胜宽挽住他的手，“今天中午一起吃饭吧哥？”然后四下看了看，凑到尹净汉耳边小声说。“我妈今天给我带了酱蟹哦——”  
走到班级里发现桌上有一瓶酸奶，正收作业的李硕珉告诉他是崔胜澈给他的。但是没吸管啊，尹净汉左右翻找，别是滚到什么地方去了吧。算了，等下叫他去楼下小卖部再给我拿一根就是了。  
早读铃声适时响起，英语课代表洪知秀走上讲台，手里拿着英语书翻开，露出天使般的微笑，”Good morning everyone.Now turn to page 127......”  
尹净汉手撑在桌上，有一搭没一搭地跟着读，看窗外飞奔过去一个高大的人影——今天金珉奎也迟到了吗。尹净汉小心翼翼地把窗再推开一点，看2班人高马大的体育委员被班主任抓住低着头在门口罚站的样子忍不住笑出了声。段里的风纪委员徐明浩“正巧”经过2班门口，看着委屈巴巴的金珉奎，嘴上又训了一顿，手上却偷偷塞给他一个小面包。  
嗯，下次叫胜澈给我带小面包吧。尹净汉看着金珉奎笑得虎牙都露出来的样子这么想，但是今天这个酸奶也绝对不能放过。

早自习结束尹净汉就带着班长李知勋晃晃悠悠到了2班教室门口，2班同学一看就朝班里喊，“班长！5班班长找你！”崔胜澈慌忙跑出来——看样子是在补作业，尹净汉把数学练习册扔给他，又笑眯眯地补充了一句，“胜澈今天给我的牛奶没有吸管哦，等下记得去小卖部拿。”李知勋在一旁点点头，“哥，下午去踢足球吗？”崔胜澈手里还翻着练习册，听到李知勋的提问抬起头笑出一口大白牙，“呀知勋你变了，重点班班长要带头违反规定了吗？”“爱你哦。”面无表情的李知勋眨眨眼，仿佛说的真的是什么很重要的事情。“好好好，那你等下记得去叫顺荣。我先回去了，再不写完那个老头真的要杀了我。”  
崔胜澈摆了摆手回到了班级里，李知勋双手插兜，带着揽着他肩的尹净汉又晃晃悠悠地走到4班门口。人刚站到门前权顺荣已经出来了，“下午，踢球。”说服权顺荣只需要一秒，再多一秒都不可能。

中午吃完饭尹净汉懒懒地趴在桌上，夏天真的好热。窗外突然飞闪过两个人影，尹净汉凭借多年经验一眼认出被追的那个是他的好兄弟洪知秀，但他没想通洪知秀做了什么事要被追——温文尔雅洪知秀，谁不知道他出了名的绅士，少有惹到什么人的时候。2班的四次元小孩崔韩率慢悠悠地踱步过来，尹净汉抓住他问刚才发生了什么，崔韩率挠挠头，“啊……就是跟圆佑哥打赌谁剪刀石头布输了谁就要被打头。”  
难怪，洪知秀这种简单游戏差得很。尹净汉无奈地笑笑，远远地看到洪知秀被全圆佑从六楼追到三楼，引得高二学生都伸出头来看。

下午本来尹净汉想趁他们不注意先偷偷溜走——夏天踢球实在太累了，他可不想最后爬着回家。结果被起带头作用的三个班长两个人抬手一个人抬腿搬到了足球场。  
临近期末室内足球场已经不开放了，大概是为了督促同学们好好学习不要沉迷体育活动，但李知勋不知怎么搞到了足球场的钥匙，紧张的高三期末大家难得聚起来踢球。虽然擅长体育活动但体力实在跟不上的尹净汉踢了没一会儿就坐到旁边去观赛了，不太擅长的徐明浩坐在场边看书，文俊辉在吃零食——他一天可能要去八百遍小卖部，嘴就没停过，小熊软糖杀手，在小熊软糖世界绝对会登上通缉排行榜的第一名。  
尹净汉从他的零食袋里顺了一包果冻吸着吃，刚吃到一半空旷的体育馆突然响起了体育老师的声音，“呀！！！是谁这么大胆现在还敢来！！”球在地上弹了几个来回也没有人去管了，大家匆忙收拾书包互相掩护从窗子里翻出去，崔胜澈一边催着弟弟们一边确认老师还没发现他们，最后一个翻出窗户之后利索地反手关窗。

十三个人在夏天的落日余晖下一路狂奔，其实老师也没有追上来，他们也不知道自己到底在跑什么，只是跑着跑着就大笑起来，在空荡荡的居民楼之间反射出巨大的回响。  
“好渴。”文俊辉从后面气喘吁吁地跟上来，手里提的袋子里装着几个人的瓶装饮用水，一样的外包装，略有些不同的水位。权顺荣第一个来挑，他看着几瓶多少不一的水思考了一下，还是随便挑了一瓶就打开盖子咕咚咕咚地喝起来。  
这时天色突然暗下来，“是不是要下大雨了？”大家纷纷摸起了自己的伞，发现带伞的人远远不够把剩下的人送回家。“那要不我们先去吃饭吧？”崔胜澈这么提议到，“我知道一家很好吃的烤肉店。”

赶在大雨倾盆而下之前十三个人全部踏进了烤肉店的大门，按照男生的食量——应该是剧烈运动过后男生的食量，叫了多得难以想象的肉，金珉奎李硕珉负责烤肉，性感的烤肉厨师兢兢业业地工作，权顺荣则在一旁举起了杯子，杯里的可乐因为剧烈的晃动而洒出了一些，“恭喜我们李灿同学市运动会短跑比赛第一名！”其他几个哥哥们一下子蜂拥上来，排着队跟李灿庆祝，如果现在不是在室内他们可能直接要把李灿抱起来扔上天吧。  
自从进入了高三，虽然大家的班级都离得很近，但好像已经很久没有像这样一起坐下来吃饭了，难得的聚餐时间持续了很久，久到老板都要来小声提醒他们差不多要打烊了。

男生们勾肩搭背地走在路上，晚上很迟了，居民区里没什么车，十三个人站开一排把一条马路挡的严严实实，走在最旁边的李知勋不断扯开权顺荣放在自己肩膀上的手，但粘人的仓鼠怎能如此善罢甘休，最后还是李知勋在他腰间狠狠掐了一把才恋恋不舍地放下。  
大家一个接一个地从不同的小区不同的巷口拐进去，说着明天见，然后背着书包一个人回家。最后剩家住的最远的两个尹净汉崔胜澈，互相搭着肩膀摇摇晃晃地走在路上像是喝了酒，也可能是碳酸饮料喝太多被二氧化碳淹了大脑。  
“胜澈想考那个学校？”尹净汉看着自己在路灯下变长变短又变长的影子这么问到，“你考那个学校我就考那个学校。”尹净汉笑起来，“我可是理科生啊。文科的胜澈真的要跟我考一个学校吗？”“又不是没有综合性大学。”崔胜澈用有力的胳膊一把钳住了尹净汉的脖子，把他夹着走，尹净汉笑得震动透过声带传到崔胜澈的手臂上，差点被没来得及吞下的口水呛住。  
“我们以后还能这样吗？”尹净汉快到家了，面前那栋蓝色的楼房就是，他放慢了脚步，拉着崔胜澈的衣角也让他走慢一点。“我是说我们十三个人。”  
“可以的。”崔胜澈笑起来，凑上前揉揉尹净汉的脸。  
“我们会一直在一起的。十三个人。”

END


End file.
